(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to laminated flat-panel switches and more particularly to a designation cap actuator assembly for laminated flat-panel switches.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Flat-panel switches and keyboards constructed of laminated plastic and conductive substrates are currently utilized in electronic calculators and in other electronic apparatus for digital control and data entry. This type of panel switch provides a flat key assembly in which conventional electromechanical pushbuttoms are replaced by a relatively thin, flexible member having one side in a facing relationship with the switch elements so that deflection of the member in a particular area in response to force manually exserted on the other side of the member actuates a respective switch element.
Flat-panel switches offer the utmost in simplicity, low cost, space saving design features and low tooling investment. All of these factors are significant in comparison to comparable assemblies consisting of discrete electromechanical switch assemblies.
Currently flat-panel switches are limited in certain applications because the graphic designation (identification/labels) of switches are an integral part of the laminated assembly and therefore are limited to only fixed or permament switch labels. The use of flat-panel switch assemblies consequently are not suitable for product applications where switches are identified or assigned functions after manufacturer of the panel. Such as in key telephone systems or PABX console applications.
Therefore it becomes an object of the present invention to design a designation cap actuator which would provide the means of assigning designations to laminated flat-panel switches after the manufacture of the panel.